


Confusión

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Weasleycest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie no está en excelentes términos con la matriarca Weasley a causa de los nietos que no le dará, y por ello, cada vez que vuelve al Reino Unido, se queda en casa de su hermano menor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusión

La alfombra azul lo recibió.

—¡Ponte cómodo!— escuchó gritar a Ron desde lo alto de la escalera.—¡Enseguida bajo!

Dejó su capa sobre uno de los sillones individuales y esperó recorriendo la pequeña habitación.

Pronto, el ruido de agua cayendo le dio la pauta de que su hermano no tenía intenciones de bajar tan rápidamente como había sugerido.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperarlo.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba tan cansado ni que se había quedado dormido, hasta que sintió los pasos de Ron bajando la escalera.

—No te esperaba tan temprano —Escucharle decir eso en un tono tan alegre le reconfortó.

—No esperaba venir con tanta antelación— replicó.

—No me importa, y lo sabes, pero te agradecería que no te metieras en problemas con la familia.

Esa frase seguramente sería el único reproche que oiría de labios de Ron.

Agachó la cabeza, pensativo. Su hermano tenía razón, iba a pasar algo más de diez días en Londres y sólo había avisado que iría a comer a casa uno de esos días.

—Charlie — Ron apenas había susurrado su nombre, tanto que se sorprendió de haberlo escuchado—. Hay veces que no sé cómo haces para conseguir ciertas cosas.

Estaba frente a él. La sonrisa que tenía en su ya adulto rostro lo hacía verse como un niño que estaba a punto de abrir un regalo de navidad.

En un instante Ron lo envolvía por completo. Se había montado sobre él y la bata, que hasta hacía unos instantes lo cubría, ahora, mostraba sin vergüenza la desnudez que debía cubrir.

Intentó decir su nombre pero sólo logró que retumbara en sus pensamientos.

Con cuidado el menor pasó sus manos por entre su cabello largo, obligándolo, despacio, a subir la cabeza y quedar cara a cara.

Le impresionó la intensidad de la mirada azul.

No estaba seguro quien de los dos había empezado el beso. No importaba. El arrebato de pasión, de ambos, le permitió explorar la boca de su hermano.

El otro pelirrojo se movía sobre él haciendo que notara el hecho de que sólo su ropa los separaba.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el esbelto cuerpo que tenía delante.

El reflejo verde de las llamas logró que todo quedara en quietud.

—¡Ron!

El recién llegado se alzaba en posición firme en el medio de la sala.

El dueño de la casa miraba de uno a otro a sus invitados, buscando una explicación, sin embargo, no por ello, dejó su posición.

El rostro serio del rubio poco a poco se fue transformando con una sonrisa.

—Y pensar que la última vez te enojaste por hacerme pasar por George —dijo con un tono juguetón en la voz.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Torneo de fanfics: Harry Potter de La Arena


End file.
